


Negative Space

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wears his old Tevinter robes for Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Space

_“Trash… trash… keep…”_

Garrett had seen the Tevinter robe the first time when Anders was sorting through his possessions after the encounter with Ser Alrik. It had not been the right time to ask about something as frivolous as a robe, but that had not kept Garrett from being curious.

When Anders moved in with him, he saw it again as he helped his lover unpack his few belongings into the wardrobe they shared.

“Are these…”

“Tevinter robes?” Anders finished for him. “Yes, but Tevinters aren’t very popular around here, and traveling with that elf—”

“He does have a name you know,” Garrett interrupted.

Anders sighed. “Traveling with _Fenris,_ I didn’t think he’d much like seeing them either. Too bad, too.” He smoothed the feathers on the robe’s shoulders with a faint smile that Garrett just wanted to kiss. “I look smashing in it, and the enchantments woven into the fabric would be useful.”

Garrett took the robe down from its hanger. “Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me. I want to see you look smashing in it.”

“But—” Anders started to protest, but Garrett thrust the robe into his hands and started opening clasps and untying laces and fastenings on the mage’s coat with the dexterity that made him such a proficient thief.

And then Garrett cheated. He looked up at Anders with those amber eyes and said, “Please?”

“Andraste’s great dimpled ass, but you’re demanding,” he growled and swatted Garrett’s hands away. “Fine.”

Garrett lounged back on the bed while Anders undressed. It was funny to think that the man who wore the same thing every single day for years had ever cared about how he looked “smashing” in Tevinter robes.

He looked more than smashing enough out of all of his clothes. He supposed this was the honeymoon period, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Anders as he stripped down to his smalls and wriggled into the robe.

Dear Maker, it clung to his upper body and…

“Is it missing some fabric?” he asked, rising from the bed to touch him. He had to trace the bared area on Anders’ pectorals, had to enjoy that bit of skin that Anders was just offering to the world.

“No, it’s supposed to look like that.” Anders finished with the clasp at his nape and smoothed the robe down over his torso. “Why? Don’t you like it?”

Garrett swallowed. “Maker, no, I love it.” He followed the bared space with his fingertips, outlining it lightly until Anders laughed shakily when Garrett dipped his fingertips under the cloth to brush over his nipples. “I can’t stop looking at you. Did you wear these to the Pearl in Denerim? Is that why you were so popular?”

“No,” Anders said dryly. “I was popular because of the lightning thing, remember?”

“You were popular because you’re gorgeous and great in bed,” Garrett disagreed before he replaced his fingers with the tip of his tongue to lick along the demarcation between skin and cloth.

Anders let out a long, shaky sigh and combed his fingers through Garrett’s hair. “There are other advantages to wearing robes. Shall I show you?”

“Yes.” Garrett straightened to kiss him, one arm snaking around Anders’ waist to pull him close. “But only if you promise never to wear this in public again.”

“What?” Anders stiffened and tried to pull away, but Garrett just tightened his hold. “Why? I thought you said you liked it.”

“I said I loved it,” Garrett corrected. “But if you wear that in public, I would let the Coterie or the Carta march straight up my arse while I stared at you. But please, do wear it at home. Often.”


End file.
